Recalling
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: Kazeshini relives the day with the child he came to love. /Canon to the Anime, Zanpakuto Filler Arc, possible spoilers if you're not that far... Rated T for slight violence./


**Oh my god, you guys.**

**I'm back.**

**I'm sorry to those that have been waiting for any news of my writing again. But this is the first I've done in a long time. I'm trying to do more, and I'll try to get more updates really soon. I've had more lucky drawing than writing lately, and I'm not really sure as to why that is... Since I've never really been able to draw or anything.**

**I hope this can be the start of more from me. Thanks, guys, for hangin' in there.**

**~Hana-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… or Kazeshini, or Hisagi… or anything… . cept my LAPTOP! :P**

**Warning: uhm, slight violence, like maybe one little cuss word.**

**Summary: Kazeshini relieves his day with the baby that he came to love.**

**_K_A_Z_E_S_H_I_N_I_*_W_I_N_D_-_D_E_A_T_H_*_K_A_Z_E_S_H_I_N_I_**

…

His mind took him to that fateful day.

He had found the man, the dying man. He had begged him to raise his son. The boy had been crying, loudly. He sobbed as his father died. He had gone to the boy and reluctantly taken him in.

This baby had been the biggest nuisance that he had ever run across.

But the boy had slowly grown on him.

The child even pissed on his shoulder, and he didn't kill him. He got worried when the baby tried to touch his scythes.

He had come to care for the boy as his own, in such a short time.

Not even the cruel jokes from his friends could change how he felt for the infant.

His mind reeled as he recounted the day he had lost him.

He felt the slash in his back.

He

It had all been over, so soon.

He had seen Hisagi fighting some of the Soul Fiends. His back had been turned. It was his perfect opportunity to beat his wielder. Muramasa would be proud.

But the kid… The kid would have gotten in the way.

So he found a small hut to place the child in, while he fought. He went to fight Hisagi. Just as he was about to leap down, a cry pierced his mind. His gaze was drawn to the hut. His baby was in trouble. He had been so torn.

In the end, the child won out; the helpless, innocent child, in need of his protection. He rushed back to the hut, only to find the infant in the arms of a… woman. A normal woman. He had been struck silent as the child clambered out of her hands and walked slowly to his leg. He knelt to pick the boy up, but he knew something was wrong a moment later. The woman screamed in terror.

He felt the slash in his back.

He didn't scream in agony, like he wanted. He picked the boy up in one arm, and, using the other, threw his scythe backwards, holding onto the chain as it flew. It missed the Sword Fiend, and the being laughed. He grinned bitterly as he tugged the chain tight, and his scythe pierced the being's body. It disintegrated into white dust, and his scythe clattered to the ground.

The pain.

Oh god, the pain he had felt.

He had put this child in danger because he wanted to fight his wielder. He felt… Sickened.

He brought his gaze to the woman.

"… Take him, and run," he told her. She got up and approached him, seeming scared, then took the boy from him and ran.

He felt a piece of himself being ripped away as she ran with the child. He gazed after her, after the boy, and as the boy faded away, he heard the child's piercing cry.

He felt broken.

He turned his back. He ran to Hisagi once again. He stood on the roof as he watched Hisagi finish off the lesser Sword Fiends.

He leapt down in front of Hisagi.

"Yo! I've been waiting." He looked at him oddly. He grinned, though his head was in turmoil from what he had done. "You said you wouldn't finish our fight until I attack you head on, right?" Kazeshini turned to face him.

"Yeah." The one word wiped his mind.

"So here I am."

They gazed at each other for a short moment. Then:

"Reap."

They fought. The sound of the scythe's clanged as he attacked him. 'One of the few times he's actually used me,' he noted blankly.

They cut each other. The heavy stench of blood filled the air surrounding them. Hisagi panted as he attacked him one last time. And this time, he fell.

He gazed up at the sky as he felt his presence waning. He felt invisible, somehow. And somehow, in the back of his mind, he heard the distant sound of a woman singing a lullaby. He heard his baby boy crying.

"Don't… Cry…"

Hisagi had stared at him oddly as he lost consciousness.


End file.
